Things changes
by Barson4Ever
Summary: The kids are getting older...


Takes place after Everything happens for a reason, 8 years later, and family vacation.

Noah is 20, Zachary and Brooklyn are 15.

One night sitting along in Noah's old bedroom. Rafael realized Zach and Brook are growing up to fast, fixing to turn 16. They both would be going to college soon. Noah already gone off to college and out of the house. It was only a matter of time before Zach and Brook would be following their brother to NYU, (hopefully for Zach was off to Harvard, wanting to be a lawyer like this father and someday big brother), Brook was still unsure. Zach was having trouble in school due to a learning disability and having two Cs was not looking good, but Raf didn't care if Zach didn't get in. He was proud of him no matter what, it was just Zach's dream to go to Harvard like his father.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Liv asked walking into the now empty bedroom, coming to sit down beside her husband, noticing the frown on his face.

"The kids are getting older. Noah's in college, Brook and Zach are going to be graduating in 2 years. It's just too much." Raf signed leaning against the wall.

Liv gave her husband a sympathetic look. Laying her head on his shoulder still looking at him.

"Well, if it helps I feel the same way. When Noah first walked out that door, I felt I was losing my baby, but he comes home every weekend." Liv said.

"Yes, I know but I remember when we first got together, he was just 2 now he's 20 and in college. Raf looked at her giving her a sad smile.

"I know, he is all grown up now, and still needs his Papi for everything." Liv said smiling leaning in brushing his nose to get him to look at her.

Raf smiled.

"I know, I'm worry about Zach and Brook, about Zach learning disabilities and making good grades except for the accordion C or D occasionally. Even when he applies himself, I don't know Liv."

"Hey, you know he can become a lawyer, if he doesn't go to Harvard, look at how well Carisi is doing in his own practice."

"I know Liv, it's that I think if he doesn't get into Harvard. He will think, I think less of him and I won't."

"Have you let him know that?" Liv asked.

"Of course." Raf looked at her like she's crazy.

"Okay, that's all that matters." Liv said smiling.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you, Rafi."

They walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV. Brook came out of her bedroom and came to sit with them.

"Where's Zach?" Raf asked.

"Doing homework, I think, that's what he was doing when I asked him if he wanted a snack earlier. When I came out and ate while you guys were in Noah's old room. I was coming to tell you goodnight."

Raf was puzzled Brook came out at 8:30 it was almost 10 now and Zach had been doing homework since 7 and was still working on homework? Raf looked at Liv and gave the 'I'm going to see what's up' look. Raf made his way to Zach's bedroom knocking twice.

"Can I come in?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, Papi." Zach said.

Walking into his son room, Raf found Zach at his desk with his books spread out.

"You still doing homework?" Raf asked coming up behind his chair looking over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately yes." Zach looked up at his father.

"Need help?"

"Yes, it's my prelaw stuff I'm taking online."

Raf was puzzled.

"Didn't know you were taking your stuff already?"

"Yes, well my counselor said this course was free, that if I would have to take it the first year at Harvard so I went ahead and took it, since all I have is stuff just to fill my time in to be at my grade level. She didn't want me taking my senior stuff yet so."

"You could have told me, Zach." Raf said.

"I was going to but I thought if I passed I could show you and you would be proud of me." Zach looked at him.

"Why do you think I wouldn't be?" Raf was confused and hurt that his son thought that he wasn't proud of him.

"Because I don't make good in some of my classes, like math. I could have straight A's if it wasn't for math. Zach said getting up showing Raf another D on a test.

Raf looked at the paper then back at him.

"Get up."

Zach got up and Raf pulled him in for a hug.

"Just because you don't make straight A's, don't mean I'm not proud of you okay?"

"Okay, Papi."

Raf pulled Zach out of his hug and smiled.

"I think you've done enough for tonight tomorrow after dinner, I'll help you if you want me to."

"That would be great Papi." Zach said.

"Okay, go tell your mother goodnight and go to be bed."

Zach went and told Liv goodnight.

After everyone was in bed, Liv and Raf was lying in bed, Liv running her hand through his black with a tint of silver hair.

"You feel better about Zach?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I do." Raf said rubbing his head against her hand.

"Since Zach and Noah are becoming lawyers, can Brook become a cop?" Liv asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my old heart can barely handle you being a cop, I'll die knowing you both are out there fighting criminals on the street."

Liv chuckled.

"You're not old Rafi."

"Yes, I am, but I only feel old when I'm not around you."

"Because, I'm older than you?"

"Maybe." Raf smirked.

"Ass." Liv punched his arm softly.

Raf chucked.

"I love you, mi Amor."

"I love you to Rafi."


End file.
